


June and Two Cat(ish) Girls: The Morning After

by NaughtyTypingIncoming



Series: Junepetaroxy, Life and Love on Earth C [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Bacon, Blankets, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Boners, Breakfast in Bed, Breasts, Bulge Sucking (Homestuck), Bulges and Nooks (Homestuck), Cat Puns, Cock Tease, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Consensual Sex, Cooking, Depressed John Egbert (Past/Minor), Earth C (Homestuck), Emotional Sex, Emotions, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Flashbacks, French Kissing, Girl Saves Girl, Girls Kissing, God Tier (Homestuck), Holding Hands, Kissing, Memories, Minor Calliope/Roxy Lalonde, Minor Terezi Pyrope/Vriska Serket, Morning After, Naughty, Neck Kissing, Nepeta Leijon Lives, Nicknames, Nonbinary Roxy Lalonde, Not Canon Compliant, Not Canon Compliant - Homestuck 2: Beyond Canon, Not Canon Compliant - The Homestuck Epilogues, Not Wearing Underwear, Pancakes, Past John Egbert/Terezi Pyrope Kismesissitude, Pesterlog(s) (Homestuck), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Porn with Feelings, Pre-Relationship, Purring Trolls (Homestuck), Roleplay, Sex, Sex Positive, Sexual Roleplay, Shirtless, Shower Sex, Sleepiness, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Cuddles, Stripping, Teasing, Towels, Trans John Egbert, Trolls (Homestuck), Vaginal Sex, Watching Someone Sleep, Water
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:34:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28609107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaughtyTypingIncoming/pseuds/NaughtyTypingIncoming
Summary: After a fantastic night, June now must face the consequences of her actions.Chapter 1: Includes pancakesChapter 2: June/RoxyChapter 3: June/Nepeta
Relationships: John Egbert/Roxy Lalonde/Nepeta Leijon, June Egbert/Nepeta Leijon, June Egbert/Roxy Lalonde
Series: Junepetaroxy, Life and Love on Earth C [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2096856
Kudos: 8





	1. Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> June prepares breakfast for everyone.

A ray of light pierced the closed curtain of the bedroom, lazily spreading across the floor, covered with a scattered assortment of clothes, up to the bed where sheets were tangled up around three bodies. The light crept up the center of the bed, eventually casting over the middle person's face. Their eyes crinkled opened, squinting into the sunshine that had dared invade. They tried to put a hand up to block the light but realized that both their hands were wrapped around the other two. 

Carefully, she pulled out from under them. She made a grab at the bedside table, hand closing over the glasses she sought. She put them on to blink in the new day sun. 

June Egbert was awake. 

She yawned, stretched, and looked at her sleeping companions. The thought "something is wrong" bounced around her head, but she could not figure out what. The clock clicked off two minutes before the thought settled down and she processed new information. These girls were not normally in her bed. 

Memory was quicker on the draw then her thinking had been as she played back the nights events. [They had started out doing something like this](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24577792). Things had only escalated from there. She smiled, relieved that it was not something more serious. But another memory hit, this one more annoying. The memory was Terezi. Just Terezi, but she was waving her arms in an impossible way with that manic grin on her face and saying a phrase repeatedly. WH4T NOW? >:] June wasn't sure if it was even a real memory, or something she had seen so often that it became real by seer repetition. 

But the question stood: what *did* she do now? What happened after you...you...were intimate with a girl? Hell, with two girls?? What did they need? Breakfast? Yes, that seemed good. She could cook breakfast for the three of them. June began to move; sheets being shed as she made for the foot of the bed. Best not to wake the others yet. 

Feet on the floor, another problem that she need to solve presented itself: she needed pants. June despairingly looked at the strewed clothes, no way to know what was hers and what was... hold it. _That wasn't a problem, right? That was something that people did.... right?? Or was that only from television? Did real people take other peoples clothes and wear it themselves?_ A memory of Terezi stealing his god hood and sitting in the two sizes too big article of clothing, slapping her with the too long sleeves one day resurfaced. What had she been thinking? Of course they did.

She cautiously reached down and picked up a t-shirt and put it on the wrong way. Then took it off, put it inside right, and putting it on again. Finally, with a sigh, pulling it up to her neck and switching sleeves to that it was facing the right way. June decided to forgo pants after all, there was no way she was doing that rigmarole again. Besides, the shirt did make it halfway down her thighs, so it was good enough in her household dammit! 

As she left her room, she looked back at the two sleeping occupants. They were still in the realm of dreams, the light highlighting the empty space between them. A desire to go back and pick up where from the night before struck her. June lingered, very aware of her borrowed shirt bulging up down below. She dismissed the feeling as her stomach let out an insistent growl. Food first. 

June stumbled past a doorway, then stopped, closing her eyes for a few seconds, debating. She turned around and stumbled into the bathroom. There was Silence. Dripping. Flush. Shuffling. Water running. Silence. Water again. Brushing. Spit. Water. Spit. Silence. The door opened, June continued to the kitchen, feeling better despite her complaining stomach. 

Once there, she picked up an apron with a "Kiss the Cook" embossed on the front. June couldn't remember who had gifted it to her. She wanted to say Rose, but with concern, she realized that it could have been any of her friends. And it could have meant something different depending on the gifter. Dave, Jade, Roxy, Terezi, Vriska, Jane, Karkat, Kanaya... Shaking the image of Lalonde's stupid rapidly raising eyebrows out of her head, she put it over the black shirt. That answered the question of whose top she had grabbed. 

The next few minutes were filled with cracking eggs, sizzling bacon, and squeezed oranges. June was on the point of laying down the pancake batter when hands came up under her arms to clap together to hug her tightly. Lips also paid a brief visit to the side of her neck. 

ROXY: mornin beautiful  
JUNE: good morning! what are you doing up?  
ROXY: the bed was missin someone and i could feel it  
ROXY: like my super hot girl friend senses were tingling  
JUNE: sorry, didn't mean to wake you up by triggering your girl friend senses.  
ROXY: lol, im fucking w u junebug  
ROXY: i smelt breakfast  
ROXY: which i got to say  
ROXY: looks a lot like last night  
ROXY: delicious *wonk*

June looked at the surface of the toaster parked next to the griddle, providing an excellent reflective surface to see one of her girl friends. Roxy looked good for just getting out of bed, her hair still holding their points, and the swirl that June liked looking into. She had once called it, "the eye of the void". More impressively, she had bothered to put on a shirt. It was June's, but she had borrowed their third occupant's top, so the breath player wasn't going to complain. Roxy met her eyes through the reflection. 

ROXY: u checkin me out?  
JUNE: just surprised you didn't run out here naked.  
ROXY: thought about it but this is cuter  
ROXY: hotter too, depending on how u were feeling  
JUNE: i can confirm, you are both cute and sexy this morning.  
ROXY: hell yeah  
ROXY: u ain't so bad urself junebug  
JUNE: flattery won't make the pancakes go any faster.  
ROXY: fuck  
ROXY: my flawless plan  
ROXY: foiled by a girl with no pants  
JUNE: you aren't wearing any either! speaking of, how you feeling today?

Roxy took a long sniff, feeling the still broad shoulders of June. She liked her shoulders like this and would miss them when they rounded out. Maybe they never would. She finally answered after June flipped over the first batch. 

ROXY: feeling she/her  
ROXY: but i reserve the right to change before swimming  
JUNE: swimming? what swimming?  
ROXY: june  
ROXY: u do kno what day it is?

There was only the sound of frying pancakes. June's hand that wasn't holding the spatula, came up and pressed into her face.

JUNE: the beach day's today isn't it?  
ROXY: yup  
JUNE: why did you two pull that...well..all THAT yesterday then when you knew we had something planned??  
ROXY: when were we gonna get a chance like that again?

June sighed as she stacked the pancakes on three identical trays, already loaded with eggs, juice, and bacon. There was a fourth tray with refills for everything, butter, syrup, and jam.

JUNE: can you help me bring these up?  
ROXY: gottcha junebug  
ROXY: ur dodging the question tho  
JUNE: what do you want an answer to?  
ROXY: come on  
ROXY: when were we ever going to slide in the sheets if we didnt push u a bit  
ROXY: i know how u r about physical relationships  
ROXY: well  
ROXY: all relationships really  
JUNE: look i'm sor-  
ROXY: dont  
JUNE: wha-  
ROXY: dont apologize for being hesitant about sex  
ROXY: i know u go @ ur own pace w things and i kno that u need a push sometimes  
ROXY: i just wanted u to think about if u were left to ur own business, would this have ever happened?

June was quiet as they went up the stairs. Roxy thought that she wouldn't answer. That was fine, it was a lot to think about. As they hit the landing, however, June spoke.

JUNE: no, i guess not.  
JUNE: you're right! i don't think i would have ever pushed for this.  
JUNE: it's been amazing roxy. you and she have both been so good to me.  
ROXY: i take it that u want to make this a regular thing huh *wonk*  
JUNE: oh. uh. wait, you mean... this wasn't-??!  
ROXY: phhh hahaha!!! oh gog  
ROXY: this wasn't some one night thing u goober!!  
ROXY: geez  
ROXY: it doesn't have to turn into anything serious but we can talk about it later  
ROXY: after breakfast though  
ROXY: oh and our shower  
ROXY: and the beach trip  
ROXY: we got a lot to do today

The breath player seemed to be sagging under the weight of all this information. She nodded, head full, and kneed open the bedroom door. Their last participant of the nights activities was still asleep, every now and then letting out snores that sounded more like purrs. She was so cute curled up under the covers, that June didn't want to wake her. Roxy had no such qualms.

ROXY: hey nep!!!  
ROXY: got some grub for ya!!  
NEPETA: :33 < nhay??

The olive troll felt something cover her legs and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. She looked to see Roxy on her left and June in front, trays in front of them and with an extra in the center. Comprehension dawned and the smile that came was just as bright.

NEPETA: :33 < nyah! morning!! oh breakfast in bed?!  
ROXY: u bet ur cute butt it is!  
ROXY: id go so far as to say that its the cats pajama's but u don't have any

Nepeta looked down, her breasts were out, but the tray blocked any view of her nether regions. She shrugged and began to tuck into breakfast.

NEPETA: :33 < well, junipurr has my shirt  
JUNE: do you want it back?  
NEPETA: :33 < hmm nyaa  
NEPETA: :33 < although i would love the show :33  
NEPETA: :33 < looks like roxys got yours  
NEPETA: :33 < i should get roxys!  
ROXY: aww i was enjoying the view  
NEPETA: :33 < later lalonde  
NEPETA: :33 < i dont want syrup on my rumble spheres this early in the morning  
JUNE: here, before roxy hides it!  
ROXY: u bitch! i would never!

Laughing while they argued, Nepeta slipped on the shirt. The smiling cat face matched her own. Looking back up, the troll called to order.

NEPETA: :33 < hey you two! eat meow  
NEPETA: :33 < argue later  
NEPETA: :33 < we still got the beach to get to  
JUNE: i'm i the only one that forgot?  
NEPETA: :33 < appurrently  
ROXY: shes right tho  
ROXY: u should eat  
JUNE: i made breakfast!!  
NEPETA: :33 < and yet, there it sits, not being eaten.

June looked down. There sat her breakfast, cooling as the time grew long. 

JUNE: ha.  
JUNE: okay, i'll eat.  
ROXY: its good! the cook must be amazing!!

There was no more noise but for the scrape of forks and knives on plates.


	2. Shower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roxy and June take a shower before going out.

It was an hour later. Every pancake had been eaten, every slice of bacon scarfed, and every cup of juice quaffed. They had begun talking after everyone had seconds, but they avoided speaking of the night before. But there was another topic that could no longer be ignored.

JUNE: who is doing the dishes?  
NEPETA: :33 < i was last up, ill do them  
JUNE: wait, i was-  
ROXY: ah! no way junebug  
ROXY: u cooked  
ROXY: and that means ur exempt from dish duty  
JUNE: but-  
NEPETA: :33 < no buts! im doing it  
NEPETA: :33 < you two should get cleaned up  
ROXY: yeah! june n i were gonna take a shower  
JUNE: wait.  
NEPETA: :33 < oh together?  
ROXY: obviously  
JUNE: hold on.  
NEPETA: :33 < excellent!  
NEPETA: :33 < get on that while she is still catching up ;33  
JUNE: just a second.  
ROXY: come on junebug!

Before she knew it, June was watching Nepeta waving goodbye with a smug grin as she was pulled out of the room. The hallway was a blur of color and protests, but it all coalesced into the bathroom. And there was Roxy with a half smile and a single raised eyebrow.

ROXY: well?  
JUNE: well, what?  
ROXY: u gonna pull that off or do you like the smell of wet pussy  
ROSY: her shirt anyway lol

June's hands clapped the edges of Nepeta's shirt, pulling it farther down in a vein hope of covering more up. Roxy saw that June was blushing.

ROXY: june babe  
ROXY: ive already seen everything there  
JUNE: i can still be embarrassed about it.  
ROXY: embarrassed by being naked or how hard ur dick is right now  
JUNE: uh, yes?  
ROXY: christ  
ROXY: ill go first

The fabric rose, lifted, and peeled away. June still couldn't believe how curvy she was or her how ample her breasts were today. The night before, Roxy had been more angular, her melons half the size. It was no mystery, Roxy's body changed on how they felt that day. Void was a multifaceted aspect, but June appreciated them and all their angles, curves, and complicated turns.

June hadn't even realized that they were kissing until she opened her eyes and met Roxy's.

ROXY: there  
ROXY: u more relaxed now?

She was. Roxy was a port in a brewing storm that always swirled about June. Anxiety and worry building up to burst onto unexpected shores. Often onto her friend's metaphorical beach property. But the winds were calmed, and the rains had passed. All that was waiting was an eager and wet Roxy. June could tell from the small drops on the floor.

Her shirt barely parted company from her body before Roxy brought her into kiss again. June's member pressed against her, but she waited. They were standing under the shower head, water first coming out of the tap, then from up top, drenching them in cold liquid.

JUNE: ahhh!  
ROXY: oh dry up  
ROXY: it just needs a second  
JUNE: we didn't have to be under it while it got warm!  
ROXY: and miss a peeking at those peckers??

Roxy pinched June's nipples. They had gone hard under the unexpected cold splash. She pressed her own breasts against June's, and they squished together wetly. Roxy's tongue was in her mouth and her hands were squeezing her ass. The water warmed, vapor appeared, and June's tension loosened.

JUNE: hmm, roxy that does feel good.  
ROXY: hmm-hmm! toldja  
ROXY: now fuck me from behind while i compliment ur cock

The void player had turned, presenting her ass to June with her hands against the wall for support. Water dripped down onto her face and breasts, condensing into a trickling stream that made June's cock twitch.

JUNE: why the fuck am i so turned on right now?  
ROXY: june babe  
ROXY: this is some intense shit here  
ROXY: of course ur hard as hell  
JUNE: ...  
ROXY: u going to fuck me or not?  
JUNE: umm, is that alright??  
ROXY: god june  
ROXY: ive wanted to eat ur cock all breakfast!!  
ROXY: i got a lady boner that wont be satisfied until something fills it and i really want that something to be ur dick  
ROXY: so my clueless girlfriend  
ROXY: YES! its fucking alright!!  
ROXY: n get to it  
ROXY: nep will want a shower after this n we still got to get ready

June grasped her hips, elucidating a delighted gasp from the rogue. With only a few seconds more hesitance to adjust her position, the breath player moved forward, but slowly. She let her cock glide outside of Roxy's folds.

ROXY: juuuunnneee!!! y r u teasing me?  
ROXY: put it in!  
JUNE: don't you like it roxy?  
JUNE: the tension building, giving you a small taste of what i'm going to do to you.  
ROXY: when did u become so naughty?!  
JUNE: i thought i was being... polite?  
ROXY: dear god june  
JUNE: are you writing a letter to me now?  
ROXY: JUNE!!  
JUNE: alright! alright. like this?  
ROXY: oohhhhh yeeaahss

June was big, not just in length but girth factoring in too. The thrusts were slow and deliberate, just as her teasing the outside of her cunt had been. She built up the head of steam slowly, agonizingly slowly.

Roxy was holding back how good she was feeling. She didn't want to blow out the windows with her screaming and she didn't want Nepeta to come running in just yet. Although, she could suck on her bulge while June fucked her. Hmm, an idea for another time.

Roxy whimpered, the sound passing through her lips without asking for consent.

JUNE: enjoying yourself?  
ROXY: oh yeeesss  
JUNE: do you want me to go faster?  
ROXY: yeEESSS!!

The sound of June's balls slapping against Roxy's pussy increased in regularity. Roxy had to bite her lip to stop the noises her throat was desperate to make.

June bent over her, grabbing her breasts squeezing them together.

ROXY: ahh! june! oh! fuck!

The flood gates had been opened and the outpouring of words were unleashed in the enclosed space.

ROXY: oh fuck! god shitshitshitshit  
ROXY: that so-FUCKING-good (fu-uck)

This continued for what felt like and eternity but was probably a few minutes at most. The water was so slick that there was nothing for Roxy to hold onto. Even the wall had lost most of its stability and Roxy writhed against it trying to find a purchase to cling too. But there was nothing but pleasure to find. June's latest push was so deep that she felt it, that point that if she crossed, she would go over. She wanted to stop, to keep herself poised over the edge for as long as she could.

But she couldn't. While she had wanted to dash up this hill as fast as she could before, June had pushed her slowly up the cliff bit by bit. It made her fall inevitable. Exuberant, Roxy tried to tell her, to tell her to stop and keep her there in that moment forever.

It was too late, Roxy fell. Her knees gave out from under her and there was a release of warmth plus a good deal more expletives. June kept going, not realizing that Roxy had climaxed and assumed that she had merely moved positions. Roxy was too incoherent to tell her that she had reached the peak. All that she managed was a long string of words.

ROXY: ohGodSHITfuckGODshitshitFuckingYEaGODyesGODohh<3

She tried gestures but her arms wouldn't obey her as her hands were balled into fists under her and her legs were having none of it. The water seemed to have dampened her perception of reality and all she could do was watch.

JUNE: roxy? *pant* i'm close.  
ROXY: ehhfuckfuckfuckyeswhatGODYES

She had no way to let her know that she was well past the point. Roxy didn't know what would happen if June came in her, and frankly, she didn't care.

JUNE: (fuck) are you ready?  
ROXY: fuckYESfuckyesyesyesyesGODYESFUCKFUCKFUCKK!!!

Roxy was not ready. She was overloaded but there was nothing she could do to convey that to her. At least it would feel good.

And then June picked up speed. Holy shit! Roxy had thought they had been going fast before, but this was kicking it into overdrive. She peaked again, her legs convulsing on the floor creating tiny splashes in the fallen water. She spasmed as wave after wave of pleasure hit her.

There was an inaudible pop only existing in Roxy's mind as her voice shorted out now only able to groan. Her eyes rolled back, and her tongue lolled. There was some part of her that knew that June should stop for a few moments, if only so that she could get her composure back. But June was on a pace of her own.

JUNE: roxy i'm-oh shit! roxy!!

Roxy didn't hear anything more as the friction combined with the influx of liquid pushed deep into the right spots, causing her to lose it again for the third time. Roxy saw white.

June pulled out of Roxy, letting her cum spurt over her back. She watched it washed away just as quickly. She was out of breath and would need another shower after their current one. June wasn't sure how that worked as the spray wash over her, but she felt it was needed. She looked back down at Roxy and jerked startled. Her eyes were still rolled back, and her mouth was open. She wasn't moving normally.

JUNE: roxy!!

Panicking, June burst into wind. The valve was shut off. A towel was fetched with Roxy bundled into it. June's arms wrapped around her; fear etched into her face. She was on the point of swooshing into her to get her breathing properly when she felt Roxy's chest rise and fall.

She collapsed with relief, Roxy still in her arms. She laid her down, stroking her hair gently, whispering apologies. June was still running a hand through her hair when a knock on the door interrupted the strangely tranquil scene.

NEPETA: :33 < hey! you two done in there?  
NEPETA: :33 < if not, can i join you?

Nepeta opened the door and saw June crisscross on the floor, Roxy head in her lap.

NEPETA: :33 < holy hell what happened??  
JUNE: it was my fault! i-!  
ROXY: just got a little overexcited is all lol

June jerked. Roxy was awake and was evidently enjoying their position on top of June's thighs. But she did look pail, her voice betraying how groggy she was.

JUNE: you're okay! thank god!

June bent down and kissed Roxy fiercely, relief flowing out of her in waves of heated wind. Roxy enjoyed the kiss for a few heartbeats before reaching up and tapping her on the cheek. She pulled away fast, face concerned once again.

ROXY: im fine junebug really  
ROXY: you were amazing!  
ROXY: just a bit overzealous lol  
ROXY: but u def have the stamina for it damn egbert!  
ROXY: u took off and stole my energies via excellent sex!!  
NEPETA: :33 < hehehe! sounds like rox is aok! *phew*  
JUNE: i sincerely thought i hurt you.

She looked so worried and concerned that Roxy wanted to laugh.

ROXY: u cant hurt me junebug im a god now remember  
ROXY: all of us are  
JUNE: being a god doesn't mean you can't get hurt.  
NEPETA: :33 < shes fine june!  
NEPETA: :33 < listen, if it puts your mind at ease you make sure she takes it easy while i take a quick dip  
ROXY: aww if we do that  
ROXY: we are so going to be late for the beach

Nepeta got down to her knees to kiss Roxy on the lips.

NEPETA: :33 < shh, your health is more important than getting to the beach on time  
JUNE: we care about you stupid.  
ROXY: isnt that my line?  
NEPETA: :33 < hers meow :33  
NEPETA: :33 < you got to get up to claim it  
ROXY: i'll get right on that

With an effort, Roxy slowly got up from the floor, waving off June's efforts to help. Her legs wobbled threateningly. Both Nepeta and June were under her in seconds.

NEPETA: :33 < whoa there lalonde!  
NEPETA: :33 < you have to be more careful  
JUNE: lets get her to the couch.  
ROXY: im fine really guys!  
NEPETA: :33 < suuuur3333  
NEPETA: :33 < id believe that if either of us were guys ;33  
NEPETA: :33 < you should get her some water after we get her settled down  
JUNE: sounds good!  
ROXY: its not that big of a deal!!

Roxy's protests fell on deaf ears as they carried her safely out of the bathroom, June remembering to scoop up their shirts and a towel for herself with a little bit of wind before Nepeta shut the door with her tail.


	3. Feelings on the Floor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> June and Nepeta talk while Roxy sleeps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to Anonymous for beta reading this chapter.

They finally convinced Roxy to sit down. She pouted, but her ego was soothed by the water June brought her. As her endorphins settled down, Roxy accidently dozed off on the couch.

June let her sleep, placing a thin blanket over her mostly naked body in the highly air-conditioned building. She sat across from her on an easy chair, watching the rogue gently snore into a pillow the heir had surreptitiously slipped under her head.

NEPETA: :33 < are we ready to go?

June looked up as Nepeta came down the stairs from her shower. The cat troll's hair was damp, and her grey skin shimmered from the morning light from one of the living room windows. She landed lightly on the landing, having jumped the last three stairs. She tilted her head to the sleeping outline of Roxy. June held up a finger.

JUNE: (shhh! let her sleep.)  
JUNE: (she will feel better for it!)  
NEPETA: :33 < (he! he! he!)  
NEPETA: :33 < (i will be as quiet as a cat :33)

They sat on the floor out of earshot of their sleeping friend.

NEPETA: :33 < you must have given her one heck of a ride!  
JUNE: i didn't mean too!!  
NEPETA: :33 < hush!! i nyow you didn't  
NEPETA: :33 < we still have to decide what to do  
JUNE: yeah, umm. it's probably not a good idea to go out with her like this.  
JUNE: wouldn't it be kinder to let her sleep?  
NEPETA: :33 < she is going to want to book it the moment she wakes up  
JUNE: and there is no way we can convince her to stay, is there?  
NEPETA: :33 < has anyone ever told roxy not to do something she really wanted to do?  
JUNE: calliope, surely??  
NEPETA: :33 < *has* to have done!!  
NEPETA: :33 < i like her! we should invite her to the polycule!!  
JUNE: so, is that what this is?  
NEPETA: :33 < *shrug*  
JUNE: nep, i would like to know.  
JUNE: roxy said this wasn't a one-time thing but, i want more details than "*shrug*"!  
NEPETA: :33 < we can discuss that while we are waiting  
JUNE: thank you.  
NEPETA: :33 < june, we have neown each other furever  
NEPETA: :33 < and ive liked you fur ages meow!  
JUNE: you say that but...  
NEPETA: :33 < but what?  
JUNE: ...  
JUNE: i feel like you only do because i saved you.  
NEPETA: :33 < oh my god!  
NEPETA: :33 < it has nothing to do with that!  
NEPETA: :33 < yeah, i *did* harbor a little crush on you fur saving my moirail and stopped a murder clown from killing me  
NEPETA: :33 < sure, young impurssionable me was too enthusiastic trying *NOT* to show it, despite how bad i am about hiding my emotions  
NEPETA: :33 < and not even considering that you are like, a real purson with their own f33lings??  
NEPETA: :33 < just something to be desired without even considering how you might f33l in return  
NEPETA: :33 < but ive really gotten to nyow you meow  
NEPETA: :33 < and i think you are a far better purson than the superficial image my younger self constructed of you!  
NEPETA: :33 < so nyaaa :PP

Despite herself, June laughed. She had been a far different person back when she was retconning the timeline. Or rather, what _he_ had been.

When John had come to a point in the narrative where he was supposed to prevent Vriska from being "FR4M3D", he had shown up early. He had appeared next to the cat troll, surprising and confusing them both for a few crucial moments. Then Equius had been killed. Nepeta had tried to leap out and murder the Juggalo troll, but John had held her back. Reasoning with her that if her strong friend had been killed by the clown, what chance did she have?

She struggled with him, scraping his back a few times in the process. But eventually, she calmed down enough that John felt safe to let her go. She had become very distraught by her moirail's death and begged him to help bring him back. John agreed, useless in the face of tears from a cute girl, and they hatched a plan to rescue him.

Thanks to Nepeta manifesting her heart powers from an influx of emotions, John was able to travel back to snatch the indigo blood in time. He took her gratitude with his usual grace, saying that it was nothing really and that without her help, there would have been no way that he could have pulled it off. This had set off a chain of events to where they were now, alive, and happy. Happy now, but back then...

John had been bottling up feelings of his own. June however, had come a long way from being John, the clueless hero. And she was in a much better place to reciprocate the troll's feelings.

JUNE: pfffha! ok fine. i accept that you have genuine feelings for me that are not just based on an outdated "hero saves the girl" model.  
NEPETA: :33 < good! otherwise, i was going to scratch your eyes out >:33c  
JUNE: ha ha. you can be a bit scary when you're pissed off.  
NEPETA: >:33 < *purr* whatever do you mean junipurr??  
NEPETA: :33 < i am but an innocent cat girl  
NEPETA: :33 < completely calm and collected with the world around her  
NEPETA: >:33 < and definitely wont get mad at her friends when they put themselves down  
NEPETA: :33 < but to be safe, you better not do it  
NEPETA: :33 < you never nyow what this wild kitty might do  
NEPETA: :PP < *rawr*!!

The rogue made a claw gesture with her bare hands with her tongue out.

JUNE: coming in crystal clear: do not mess with the cat.  
NEPETA: :33 < purrfectly summarized :33  
NEPETA: :33 < back to what you were saying...

The troll scooted over to June's side, laying a hand on her shoulder. June was struck by how smooth the heart player could move, her motions adept and practiced. Quiet as a cat stalking the night. As breast pressed up against hers, she tried not to stare down at her moderate cleavage.

NEPETA: :33 < roxy and i had a chat  
NEPETA: :33 < ever since you and terezi broke up -  
JUNE: we didn't break up! we're just...taking a break.  
NEPETA: :33 < while she hangs out a lot with vriska right?  
JUNE: that was partially why we needed to take a break, yes.  
NEPETA: :33 < not to pry, but did you both decide on that or...  
JUNE: *sigh* look. i like terezi, i don't know if i feel the same way about vriska as i did when i was younger and.. well.  
JUNE: ...  
NEPETA: :33 < you're afraid of getting your heart broken again?  
JUNE: ...  
JUNE: yeah.  
JUNE: things were so good with terezi, but the second vriska showed up, it was like i was old news. i know this sounds stupid but i feel like i was only a replacement?  
JUNE: i was the rebound while she couldn't have the real thing. and that feels, really shitty.  
NEPETA: :33 < have you talked to her about this?  
JUNE: hell no!  
JUNE: i don't...  
JUNE: ...  
JUNE: i don't want to hurt her.  
JUNE: not after everything she went through.  
JUNE: she did think we were both dead after all.  
NEPETA: :33 < dont take this the wrong way  
NEPETA: :33 < but that is the dumbest thing i have ever heard  
JUNE: what?  
NEPETA: :33 < junipurr, babe  
JUNE: i think roxy is the only one that can pull that nickname off.  
NEPETA: >:33c < so *babe*!!  
NEPETA: :33 < take some advice from six sw33ps old me  
NEPETA: :33 < do not put your own happiness on the line when it might *might* be inconvenient fur other people  
NEPETA: :33 < if you really care that much, let them nyow!

Nepeta folded her hands over June's, tracing the veins with her thumb. It was comforting, in an odd being petted by the cat sort of way. She squeezed her hand back unwilling to look into her eyes.

NEPETA: :33 < thats why roxy and i decided to take this next step  
NEPETA: :33 < it might have b33n selfish of us but you always s33m to n33d others to push you  
NEPETA: :33 < if this is a bridge too far then we can stop meow  
NEPETA: :33 < were not asking fur a thr33-way marriage or anything like that  
JUNE: uh...  
NEPETA: :33 < don't lie you were thinking it!  
JUNE: maybe.  
NEPETA: :33 < there was a whole timeline about why getting married early was a bad idea  
JUNE: i don't remember it much alright?  
NEPETA: :33 < its fur the best  
JUNE: that bad?  
NEPETA: :33 < failed marriages and miscommunication were a running theme  
JUNE: and you know this because...?  
NEPETA: :33 < i have heart powers, duh  
JUNE: so...what are we going to do?  
JUNE: just, have casual sex all the time???  
NEPETA: :33 < well...

Nepeta had positioned herself onto June's lap, hands on her shoulders, and looking down at her with a hooded countenance that she was beginning to recognize. Her towel was slipping, the faintest edge of her nipples escaping the fluffy material.

NEPETA: :33 < we were thinking more of an emotional relationship with a side of sex  
NEPETA: :33 < if you are okay with the whole polyamory thing  
JUNE: um, hmm.

June had never considered multiple partners before. She had skated around the idea with Terezi, opting to avoid the topic of quadrants and vacillation altogether. Maybe that was why it hadn't worked out? The possibilities opened before her.

The concept of being able to commit yourself to multiple people really appealed to her. True, her sister Jade had experimented with the idea with mixed results. But the breath player trusted Roxy, and for that matter, Nepeta.

 _There had to be a downside, right? It couldn't be that simple._ They would have to talk, all three of them about this. Now though, Nepeta was stroking her chin and she was.... purring??

The noise filled her head, driving all thought out of her mind, bringing her into a Zen state. All she could do was look at the troll, her face, chin, breasts, vibrating gently in front of her as a beacon of warm pleasures. The desire to kiss her, to taste her, to fuck her, was overwhelming.

 _Why not?_ Nepeta was athletically built, all muscle and sinew. June found her physique admirable, having a staggering amount of "man-grit" herself (a term she disliked more everyday). The troll was well toned, from the regiment she worked. If not for the occasion, she would be in the gym working up a sweat, prowling from machine to machine.

This well-built creature deserved more than what life had given her. June felt a kinship with her, as if out there in the vast possibilities of canon, their situations were not all that different. These thoughts swirled into a miasma of hot white noise coalescing into aroused affection. June wrapped herself around the troll, pushing her to the ground with a fierce kiss.

The rogue was initially shocked, but she matched the fierce affection, rasping her tongue against hers, breaths mingle together, teasing her just so. Separating caused an outburst of a visible sheet of bluish air. Nepeta felt it blow around her warm and inviting as a summer breeze.

JUNE: yes, i like that idea very much.

Nepeta's temptuous smile gave her pause as doubt set in. _Did she want this? Was this the right thing to do??_

NEPETA: :33 < *purr* while you're waiting fur some asinine one-liner to occur to you  
NEPETA: x33 < k33p kissing me

Nepeta's smooth lips tasted of cherries, triggering a memory the depths of June's consciousness. The feline figure, putting on the lip balm next to a sink. Tracing the outline of her lips of her tongue while she watched in a mirror. June asked about why she needed the gloss.

"moist lips are healthy lips!! ;33 want to taste them?" Nepeta had answerd. Nonplussed, June had shrugged and said "sure." And took the lip balm, not noticing the disappointment from the troll.

The familiar taste brought the memory back. It set off more memories of recognition, more instances where she hadn't read the signs, the little gestures, the small quiet love that she had not recognized for what it was.

JUNE: nep...how long have you wanted to do this??  
NEPETA: :33 < years june, its b33n fucking years!!  
JUNE: well, let me make up for lost time.  
NEPETA: :33 < what are you talking abou-oh!

June pulled aside the troll's towel and was massaging her rumble spheres. Her deft pianist fingers stroking and squeezing them by turns. Nepeta mewled, her own hands on the players back, feeling the scars that healed over. June took one of her nipples in her mouth, circling it with her tongue, elucidating more mewling from the cat troll.

NEPETA: :33 < junipurr! ://33  
NEPETA: :33 < you cant just-hmmm!  
NEPETA: x33 < that f33ls so good!  
JUNE: is this okay?  
NEPETA: :33 < yeah but...  
JUNE: but what?

She nodded over to Roxy, still asleep on the couch.

NEPETA: :?? < what about rox?  
JUNE: she had a ride in the shower.  
JUNE: it's your turn now.  
NEPETA: x33 < no! i meant you might wake her up!!  
JUNE: i guess you better be quiet then. :B

The troll stared at June as she drifted down her body, kissing her skin in a line a centimeter at a time.

NEPETA: :OO < junipurr :OO  
NEPETA: :OO < i'm...surprised at you  
JUNE: about what?  
NEPETA: :OO < i never expected you to be so  
NEPETA: x33 < naughty!!  
JUNE: he he.  
JUNE: maybe i just love the idea of you having to hold back your little moans. :)

June had gone past her navel, purposely making her way around her pussy, and made kisses along her inner thigh. Nepeta squirmed, tail lashing against the floor. June's smile bordered on evil as she looked up, inches away from her wet lips.

JUNE: what is it? don't tell me that you want me to eat you out and wake up our poor roxy?  
JUNE: that's a bit selfish of you.  
NEPETA: XOO < (oh you bitch!!)  
JUNE: :O  
NEPETA: :XX < (sorry!)  
NEPETA: :33 < i get a bit feisty when, uh, i get teased like that  
JUNE: but you are okay with this right?

June had dropped the grin, assessing her earnestly. Nepeta realized that she was asking for permission. To make sure that today would be just as good as the night before. She felt safe, almost luxuriously lewd. With half-closed eyes, she nodded and the mischievous smile returned.

JUNE: hmm, you have a mouth on you, nep.  
JUNE: didn't you know? naughty kitties don't get treats.

June ran a finger through her folds, ending at the top of her clit, teasing it in a way she knew all trolls liked. Nepeta sucked in a breath, trying to hold back the inevitable. Her toes curled, her hands balled into fists, her tail twisted itself around the discarded towel, but to no avail. Nepeta's bulge unsheathed, coiling out in a sticky olive tendril. The troll bit her lip, looking away from the sight, a dash of green blooming on her face.

NEPETA: ://33 < how did you you nyow that would get my bulge out??  
JUNE: duh, i dated terezi.  
NEPETA: ://33 < oh of course  
NEPETA: X//33 < i didnt think about that!!  
JUNE: he he.  
JUNE: so, my feline felon, you need proper punishment.

Nepeta realized that June was roleplaying with her. She got into character, putting her head to one side with her chin down, putting her arms up with her hands down in a classic cat like pose.

NEPETA: :33 < *rowl*  
NEPETA: :33 < *yes~ purrnish me*  
NEPETA: :33 < *ive b33n a bad *bad* kitty*  
NEPETA: :33 < *i n33d some... discipline*  
NEPETA: :33 < *will you purrnish me june?*  
NEPETA: :33 < *will you rub my  
NEPETA: :33 < long  
NEPETA: :33 < dripping  
NEPETA: x33 < wet bulge~?

June traced a finger down her length. Nepeta's bulge shivered, wrapping around her finger, desperate for stimulation. She extended the rest of her fingers, pleased to see the appendage writhe around her digits in complicated loops and curls.

JUNE: is this what you want?  
JUNE: do you want me to play with you, slutty kitty? <3

June kissed the tip of the wriggling bulge elucidating a purring moan from the cat troll. She followed it up with long lingering rasps of her tongue, salivated with the trolls pre-cum.

NEPETA: X33 < *mewwl* y-yes!!  
NEPETA: :33 < lick it until im a mess on the floor!  
NEPETA: X33 < ohh junipurr yeah~  
NEPETA: :33 < just like that  
NEPETA: X33 < hmm!! d-dont stop please  
JUNE: aww, does the little kitty cat want to be scratched?  
JUNE: are you enjoying the tongue bath?  
NEPETA: X33 < *growl-hmm* yes!! <33  
JUNE: and you don't want me to stop?  
NEPETA: 800 < no!! dont stop!  
NEPETA: X33 < please k33p-erhmm-going!!  
JUNE: hmm, well since you're being such a good kitty, i suppose you deserve a treat!

June could barely keep the smile off her face that threatened to shatter the roleplay. She occupied herself with rubbing Nepeta's bulge up and down with both hands a few times, letting the troll's natural lubricant spill forth, mixing it with her saliva already coating the skin. Then, without any other warning, she took it in her mouth. Nepeta gasped, the moisture warm on their member.

NEPETA: :33 < june! oh!  
NEPETA: :33 < that f33ls so fucking go-*bad*! oh!!  
NEPETA: X33 < ive b33n such a *bad* girl!! oh!  
NEPETA: X33 < i deserve this fur all the *bad* things ive oh! done!!

The troll tried to keep up the improv, but the pressure made it next to impossible to keep up the pretense. Her bulge writhed, dancing around June's tongue, her cheeks bulged when the tip pressed against them. The breath player caressed the top of her bulge's ridges, aggressively increasing the tempo of her systematic onslaught.

The troll was reduced to a moaning puddle on the floor until she finally came. June tried to swallow, but the troll slurry was far too copious. She pulled back, cum spewing forth down her front, coating her chest. Nepeta kept cumming, desperate for a bucket, but June didn't reach for one. Instead, she let the liquid continue to spatter against her, swallowing what she could. Nepeta found this unusual method of dealing with slurry quite alluring. When she stopped, June was coated in green.

Despite how sticky she was, the breath player kissed her, lathering the troll in her own fluids. Nepeta leaned deep into the kiss, letting their breasts press together, their shafts intertwining. The troll tasted herself, finding it surprisingly sweet and salty. June pulled back, mouth dripping green, the saliva connected to their lips the same shade.

They basked in the afterglow, staring at one another with intensity burning in their eyes. Their breaths eased, tensions waned, and an animalistic desire to do it all again surfaced.

Nepeta wanted June in her nook, she looked so curvy and wanting. Nepeta swallowed back the slurry to tell her. But it was June who leaned forward to whisper in her ear.

JUNE: did you know? troll slurry tastes like gushers?

The mood lightened as Nepeta punched her shoulder, laughing at the absurd human.

NEPETA: X33 < it does not!!! oh my god!  
JUNE: i swear it does! sweet, but savory.  
JUNE: hmm, is that what hic did? use troll cum as a filling for her awful snacks thus preparing humans for their eventual status as her sex toys?  
NEPETA: XOO < STOP! oh my gosh! haha!  
NEPETA: X33 < you're terrible!!

The troll tried to push her away, but June hung on, the shit eating grin still plastered to her face. Nepeta growled and showed off her teeth, a difficult feat considering how much she was laughing.

NEPETA: :33 < let go! or i'll bite >:33  
JUNE: oh no! whatever shall i do?  
JUNE: if only i knew what to do when troll girls bite me!  
JUNE: oh! i know, bite back!

June gently nuzzled the troll's neck, nipping playfully at the loose skin. Nepeta was giggling uncontrollably, in retaliation she moved up to the heir's earlobe, taking it in her mouth delicately.

NEPETA: :XX < th'ts it! nw y*o done it!  
NEPETA: :XX < i got y*u're er meow!  
JUNE: oh you little monster! not my ear!  
JUNE: don't eat it!!  
NEPETA: :33 < *nom* *nom* nom*  
JUNE: :o how could you?  
ROXY: oi! what do u sluts think you’re doing??

They jumped. Evidently, they had shouted enough for Roxy to stir. June turned her head while Nepeta had to strain to look past her. Roxy bemused sat up, the blanket and towel, sliding off her.

They all looked at the fallen article with silence for several moments, June and Nepeta's eyes drifting toward the void player. She was, of course, stark naked. They lifted their eyebrows up in the most Roxy fashion they could manage.

She looked back at them, before slowly shaking her head and reached down, pulling the towel back around herself. She glared back at the two grinning on the floor, their covered faces amplifying the juxtaposition of their different moods.

ROXY: as turned on as i am right now, im going to use my super ultra deluxe powers of "not letting my girlfriends tempt me into sex because we have places to be"  
ROXY: i appreciate u both 4 lettin me sleep  
ROXY: junebug u rammed me harder than i thought lol  
ROXY: we still got a beach party to get to  
ROXY: even if we r going to be so late now  
JUNE: are you sure you can handle it?  
ROXY: pfff im a harty bitch!  
ROXY: i got this shit  
ROXY: question tho  
ROXY: r u 2 goin to go out like that or...??

She gestured at their saturated selves. For the first time, June and Nepeta registered that going out as they were would not be acceptable to the public. Technically, they could ignore the public and flaunt around their status as gods, but their friends were bound to comment on their olive stains. They quickly scooped up towels and loose shirts.

ROXY: i had better see some cute buts in skimpy swimsuits in five minutes or else!!  
NEPETA: :33 < or else what? >:33  
ROXY: i'll smack those cute asses is what  
NEPETA: :33 < hmm kinky!!  
JUNE: not now nep!  
NEPETA: :33 < fiiiiinnn3333  
NEPETA: >:[[ < ms no fun  
JUNE: i am ALL fun, thank you!  
ROXY: times ticking tick tock tick tock  
JUNE: shit!  
ROXY: go!  
ROXY: im timing ya!  
ROXY: then we r going as is no matter WHAT ur wearing!!

The two hurried up the stairs, stumbling to get to the bathroom, stopping when they reached the door.

NEPETA: :33 < and no funny business?? :((  
JUNE: do you want to suffer roxy's wrath?  
NEPETA: :33 < good point  
NEPETA: :33 < we wipe down, make sure we got all the crap off, and then we are out right??  
JUNE: right.

They were changed and ready to go before Roxy's timer clicked to the one-minute warning mark.

To Be Continued...?

Notes:

This chapter went in a direction I wasn't expecting. I may continue this sometime but not now. I have nine other fics I need to finish. So, you will understand why I might not come back to this one very quickly.  
  
In the meantime, help yourself to some cut dialogue! X33  
  
JUNE: thank you.  
JUNE: so like, why did you decide to...well you know last night.  
NEPETA: :33 < i remember it fondly  
NEPETA: ;33 < just like it was yesterday ;))  
JUNE: ...that was yesterday.  
NEPETA: x33 < oh come on, that was a you joke and you nyow it!  
JUNE: yeah, it was.  
JUNE: i'm miffed i didn't think of it first.  
NEPETA: :33 < ha! score one fur leijon!  
JUNE: anyway, like i was asking, why now after all this time?  
***  
NEPETA: :33 < back to what you were saying...  
JUNE: i wasn't really helping.  
NEPETA: :// < june...  
JUNE: er, i mean.  
NEPETA: >:((  
JUNE: i encouraged your little side note to obfuscate the subject so that maybe we don't actually talk about it.  
JUNE: i didn't mean to put myself down.  
NEPETA: :|| < hmm  
NEPETA: :33 < okay :33  
***  
NEPETA: :33 < *oh yes! i've b33n such a bad kitty*  
NEPETA: :33 < *i n33d so much punishment*  
NEPETA: :33 < *what are you going to do to me?*  
NEPETA: :33 < (she says)  
JUNE: i was thinking of making sure that filthy mouth of yours is too preoccupied with moaning to say any more of those awful words.  
NEPETA: :33 < yes, rub my dirty little cunt! that will teach me!!  
JUNE: wait, you want this?  
NEPETA: :33 < uh i mean *oh no*!  
NEPETA: :33 < *don't rub my long dripping wet bulge that longs to be stroked!!*  
NEPETA: :33 < *i promise that ill be a good girl and never swear again!*  
JUNE: are you sure?  
***  
NEPETA: :33 < *mewwl* y-yes! please *don't* take my bulge in your mouth!  
NEPETA: :33 < *don't* lick it until i am a mess on the floor!  
NEPETA: :33 < *im such a bad girl*  
NEPETA: :33 < *i deserve so much worse than that!*  
JUNE: too late. you're getting what you deserve now.  
JUNE: take this as a lesson cat.  
***  
JUNE: shit! roxy sorry.  
NEPETA: :33 < we didnt mean to wake you up!  
ROXY: suuuuurrrreeee  
ROXY: got to say  
ROXY: that was a hot blow job and a half junebug  
JUNE: wait, you saw that??  
ROXY: ha! u didnt ram me THAT hard junie  
ROXY: like i said: im a hearty bitch  
NEPETA: :?? < no you didnt??  
ROXY: cant hear you over the sound of how much we are going to be LATE!  
NEPETA: XOO < right, crap!!  
NEPETA: :// < you're not mad right??  
ROXY: i'll be a might peeved but its not like theres a schedule at the shindig  
ROXY: i did want to say hi to everybody tho  
NEPETA: :33 < no! i meant...uh...this  
ROXY: y would i be mad???  
ROXY: i got a round in the bathroom  
ROXY: and u got time with her  
JUNE: i did not agree to this timeshare.  
ROXY: junebug, u r going to be occupied full time from now on, just so u kno  
JUNE: what???  
NEPETA: :?? < what???  
ROXY: ...what???  
ROXY: i got a whole bunch of stuff for us planned  
ROXY: later  
ROXY: AFTER THE BEACH!!!  
JUNE: but-  
ROXY: no butts!! except for the tooshies that i will see skedaddling down the hall back to the shower cause u aint goin out like that


End file.
